


A Song of Ice and Fire Drabbles

by aetherene



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherene/pseuds/aetherene
Summary: A collection of old drabbles and short stories filled with AUs and other musings from five years ago.





	1. Nursery

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Mya, Gendry, Edric, and Barra are Robert Baratheon's legitimate children, therefore princesses and princes of the Seven Kingdoms. (A very common theme that I liked writing.)

She went into the nursery.

Mya waddled over to the black and yellow crib and let out a small cry of frustration when she could not see over the top of it. She fell onto her bottom as she looked around the room. She slowly got up and began tugging and pushing a nearby rocking chair towards the crib. She climbed on top of it and peered into the crib.

A baby was inside asleep. Mya could see the black fuzz of hair on top of his head, and she knew that his eyes were as blue as hers. She grinned and poked the baby's cheek a few times, singing, "Gendry! Gendry!"

Gendry shifted in his sleep. Mya giggled and poked his stomach. "Gendry, Gendry!" she sang again. He wailed a bit in complaint.

"What do you mean you lost my daughter?!" Robert roared from outside the nursery.

"She just walked off on her own, Your Grace!" said a handmaiden.

"I want her found now!"

"Yes Your Grace!" Footsteps faded away down the hall and the door burst open.

Robert's face was splotched with anger, but it quickly dissolved when he saw his daughter leaning over the crib. Mya beamed at the sight of him and giggled.

"Hi daddy," she greeted.

"How on earth did you get in here, Mya?" asked Robert.

The little girl giggled again and happily clapped her hands together. "I wanted to see him!"

Robert scooped Mya up into his arms. "You're too smart for your own good, girl."

* * *

They went into the nursery.

The nurse was asleep in her chair in the corner of the room. Mya and Gendry crept up to the crib and looked down at the baby asleep inside.

"He has our hair," said Mya, stroking what little hair Edric had.

"Mother says he has our eyes, too," said Gendry.

"She's right." Mya ran a finger across Edric's cheek. "He's so cute," she said with a giggle.

"He's boring."

Mya roughly jabbed her finger into Gendry's cheek. "That's rude. He's our brother."

The nurse sat up, rubbing her eyes. She noticed the young princess and prince at the crib. "Princess Mya, Prince Gendry, what are you doing in here?"

The girl smiled. "We're only here to say hello to Edric." She took Gendry by the hand. "Sorry to have bothered you. Let's go, Gendry. We have our lessons."

* * *

They went into the nursery.

The baby squirmed against the velvet of the crib, blinking up at her brothers and sister. She let out a tiny wail.

"I wonder if she knows," said Mya as Barra's hand wrapped around her finger.

"She wouldn't understand," said Edric, frowning. "She's just a baby."

"I think babies can understand more than we know," said Gendry.

Mya reached into the crib and scooped Barra into her arms. "Poor darling," she cooed as she held her sister close. "It's not fair."

Gendry nodded. "Yeah. It's not. Do you wonder if she'll think the same thing when she gets older?"

"Most likely," said Edric. "It's never fair if we all knew Mother for years, and she didn't."

Mya giggled when she pressed her finger against Barra's cheek and poked it. "Don't do that," said Gendry with a frown.

"What? I used to do that to you and Edric when you guys were babies." To make her point, she poked them both in the face. Her brothers slapped her hand away as she smirked. "You know, both of you were so adorable when you were young."

Edric scowled. "Then what are we now?"

"Demons," she laughed.

"I bet you were a monster when you were young," Gendry said coolly.

His sister shrugged, unfazed by the insult. "I was. Since I could walk, I used to give my nurse and Mother and Father heart attacks because I'd stroll off into the Red Keep by myself. I came here to the nursery a lot. I'd pull up a chair and just look into the crib until I was caught."

"Gendry and I were never like that," said Edric, his chest swelling with pride.

"No," said Mya with a laugh, "you both were just stubborn and selfish as children. You were always clinging to Mother's skirts and then you'd cry bloody murder when it was time to leave her."

Gendry pressed his lips together. "I can't even refute that."

"Of course not. It's the truth." Mya held up Barra and smiled. "I'm sure she'll be an angel compared to us though."


	2. Lannisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which Cersei never marries Robert and marries another lord; however her children are still born from incest.

The great hall of Casterly Rock was decorated in banners of crimson and gold lions. The high table and its chairs were also made of gold. The hall was empty except for Casterly Rock's noble children.

"Give it a rest, Joffrey," said Tommen. He looked up from his seat at his older brother, who was angrily pacing the floor.

"Shut up, you twit!" snarled Joffrey. He turned on his sister, glaring fiercely at her. It only angered him more when she did not flinch nor gave him any indication of fear; her face remained cool. "And you! How dare you make a fool out of me!"

"I made a fool out of you?" asked Myrcella, her tone light. "I did no such thing. You made a fool of yourself all on your own."

Family was as important to the Lannisters as power and their money. When obligations did not hinder them, they frequently dined together at Tywin's request. The only one absent was Jaime. That night at dinner, Joffrey had made his grandfather a request to take a small group of knights out on a hunt for boars so he may try out his new sword, Hearteater.

Myrcella had snorted with laughter as she said, "You don't use a sword to hunt boars. You use a spear, unless you would like your knights to bring you back with your intestines spilling out of your gut."

It had only incurred more japes from Tyrion. Joffrey shook silently with rage until dinner was over and his mother, his grandfather, and his uncles left the hall, leaving Myrcella and Tommen with him.

"I am the heir of Casterly Rock! I will not be made fun of!" Joffrey screamed in her face.

She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. His cheek was burning red where she had struck him. "Yes, that's right. You're _only_ the heir of Casterly Rock," Myrcella said, brushing her golden hair over her shoulders, "while our grandfather is still its lord. You have no real power yet."

Joffrey raised his hand to slap his sister, ignoring Tommen yelling his name. Myrcella caught her brother's hand with hers, emerald green eyes boring down his.

"You will not strike me," she said coldly, throwing his hand aside. "You forget, Joffrey. A lioness has her claws, too."

Joffrey looked between his sister and his brother before stalking out of the great hall, his scarlet robes trailing behind him. The doors closed with a loud bang.

"He will make you regret that," said Tommen.

Myrcella smiled at him. "I'd like to see him try."


	3. Princes and Princesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Mya, Gendry, Edric, and Barra are Robert's legitimate children. Their mother died when Barra was a baby, and Robert passes away fifteen years later, making Gendry the king of the Seven Kingdoms. These drabbles follow the years of Gendry's reign. (With some Arya x Gendry sprinkled somewhere in here.)

**Killing**

They had Ser Ilyn Payne as the King’s Justice. There was no need for him to dirty his hands with the blood of traitors in his court. His wife and Queen said that if he could not swing the sword himself, then the man did not deserve to die. Thus, Gendry told Ser Ilyn to step back, and he unsheathed his sword. The man before him was found guilty of conspiring against the throne and the royal family. Gendry raised his sword and struck the man three times, cutting his head off. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

**Dawn**

The dawn was to bring new beginnings. Barra almost hated it. This new dawn was spurned by her father’s death. It wasn’t fair for him to die. She had lost her mother even before she could ever remember her, and now her father was gone, too. She just wanted her parents back. But she was a princess and a woman grown now. Neither cried and neither would she. It was the dawn of a new reign; her brother’s. Barra smiled and said her courtesies, but she wished that it would all go back to when everything, life, was so simple.

**Recoil**

Edric knew the feeling of being struck, whether it was with wooden swords or blunt tourney blades. It hurt, especially when he sparred with Gendry when they were young; Gendry was always the stronger one. He had forgotten the sting of blows over time. He was an accomplished swordsman and could parry the blows of his opponent. But his nephew managed to get the best of him. It was no fluke, either; his nephew was clever, fast. He always knew when and where to strike. Edric refused to wince in pain. Through it all, he was proud of his nephew.

**Kneel**

Mya knelt in the sept to pray to the New Gods. She was not much of a religious woman, but there were times when she felt like the only thing she could do was pray. She prayed for Gendry and Queen Arya and their five healthy children. She prayed for Edric who was all the way in Storm’s End. She prayed for Barra so that she may follow her heart and not her duty. Finally, she prayed for herself; she prayed that she might go first before her siblings. Men may come and go, but her family was her everything.

**Correct**

Her eldest brother was the king, and his word was law. She was a princess, and her word was law, too. The truth was whatever she would make of it. She learned _that_ from Cersei Lannister. She wanted to use her power. She had fallen in love with the bastard son of a knight in her brother’s court. He worked in the kitchens as a cook. It would have been easy to persuade her brother to legitimize him, but the truth would remain that she was a princess and he was just a bastard. It was never meant to be.

**Done**

Mya quietly dressed herself in the woods. It was not her usual silk gowns or her leather breeches; it was a suit of armor. It was decorated in black and gold and a mule was emblazoned on the chest plate. Edric always joked that she was a mule, Gendry was a bull, he was a stag, and Barra was a doe. Mya donned her helmet on. Today was a tourney for her nephew’s name day. She was going to be a mystery knight. It was a shame her brothers and sister would realize it was her right off the bat.

**Eternal**

They were married twice; once in the sept in front of guests from across the land, and then again in the godswood in front of their families. It was a match made since they were children. They didn’t mind, and the prospect didn’t seem so bad as time went on. She bore him five kids; three boys and two girls. The boys were stags, and the girls were wolves. Each birth delighted him. He loved them, and he loved her. He often slipped into her bed at night. “Aren’t you tired of me yet?” she would ask. “Never,” he replied.

**Sword**

He was made the lord of Storm’s End after Uncle Renly retired the position to focus on being Master of Law on Gendry’s council. He didn’t mind the position and the title. He got to guard his brother and his sisters from the south, and their safety was the most important thing to him. He didn’t have to say it, but he missed them terribly. They were all together in King’s Landing, and he was in Storm’s End. The men of the Night’s Watch may have been the swords in the darkness, but Edric was the sword in the storms.


	4. Stark Children Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Microfics in which each prompt is taken from the last word in the titles of the books. This is including _The Winds of Winter_ and _A Dream of Spring_.

**Thrones**

The Realm of the Seven Kingdoms was independent and united at the same time. High Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, allowed all the regions to rule their kingdoms as kings and queens like before Aegon the Conqueror united Westeros. They were allowed to do this as long as they bent the knee to her and swore that if she should call upon them, they would honor her request without fail.

So, Sansa bent the knee, and she was granted a throne of her own. She was the Queen of the North, the very first Queen, named successor of her house by her brother. She wore a crown of hammered bronze and nine iron spikes in the shape of swords. She had sworn to herself that she would be a good queen, one to be loved. And that's exactly what she set out to do.

**Kings**

They buried him and Grey Wind in the crypts of Winterfell beside the past Kings of the North. Robb would have made a good king; he was just and honorable. His brothers and sisters visited his tomb every day to talk to him and honor his memory. Their only regret was that Robb would not be able to see his son grow up and become the next King of the North after Sansa.

**Swords**

Needle was her most prized possession, and Arya was saddened when it broke during battle. It was not invincible; it was only castle forged steel. But she was shocked when her Queen sister presented her with a Valyrian steel blade. The High Queen had given Sansa the Widow's Wail, one of the longswords created when their father's greatsword, Ice, was melted down. Her sister had Widow's Wail melted down again to form a sword with smaller, slimmer blade to suit her water dancing. _Father is with me again_ , Arya thought as she held her new sword, _all of the best swords have names. If Father's was Ice, then mine shall be Frost._

**Crows**

Bran couldn't walk, but he could fly. The three-eyed crow had been right. In his years with the Children of the Forest, he learned to hone and perfect his skinchanging and greenseeing skills. His greenseeing proved to be most helpful since he could see into the heart trees all the back to his ancestors and the past Kings of the North. His knowledge of the past was what made him Sansa's Hand. But Bran's most prized skill was his skinchanging. He could warg into Summer and into any animal nearby. He liked warging into the crows. He would fly above Winterfell, see the sights that he used to see when he was still able to climb. The sky had no boundaries, and neither did he.

**Dragons**

The Dragon must have three heads, and he was the third. Jon could scarcely believe that he was a wolf and a dragon, a mixture of ice and fire, and that the ancient and royal blood of Stark and Targaryen ran through his veins. He was the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Though royal, he was still a bastard, but that hardly meant anything on the Wall. Just as Sansa and the North had bent the knee to the High Queen Daenerys, Jon bent his knee to his aunt. She gave him her blessing to continue as the 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, and he vowed to protect her and the Seven Kingdoms from his place at the Wall until the end of his days.

**Winter**

Rickon knew the feel of summer snows, but winter was much harsher than he imagined. It didn't just snow in the North; it snowed in the South, too. The Lannisters resisted the rule of the High Queen, and thus, Westeros went back to war. Arya led most of the Northern troops south towards Riverrun to join her uncle and attack the Westernlands where the Lannisters had holed up in. They were moving to join the High Queen's troops as well as the Baratheons and the Tyrells.

Rickon went with Arya. He was no longer a little boy or even a squire. He was a knight; knighted by his eldest sister. The North were to be key players in these battles. He was a Northerner, and they knew how to fight and survive in the cold snow. "Winter is coming," his family always said, and now winter was here. Rickon intended to see this through to the very end and not disappoint his family.

**Spring**

With the war over, the Northerners marched back to their castles. Arya and Rickon rode for home, looking forward to seeing Sansa on the Winterfell throne and telling her about their battles. They planned on sending a raven to Jon to tell him the news, and if Bran was feeling strong enough, warg himself into the raven to bring the news himself. They planned on visiting their mother and their father and Robb in the crypts to tell them that they had peace in Westeros. They hoped that they would not have to play the game of thrones for many years to come. The lands were ravaged by war and blood. They needed the peace to recuperate. As they neared Winterfell on the kingsroad, Rickon saw hundreds of tiny flowers growing in the snow. Winter had ended and now spring had arrived.


	5. The Red String of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya x Gendry AU drabble in which Gendry is the prince of the Seven Kingdoms and Sansa and Willas Tyrell are married. (Also feat. Margaery Tyrell.)

Willas had told her before that the gods, the Old and the New, decided which two people were destined to be together. He said that they were connected by an invisible red string tied to their pinkies to symbolize that they were connected regardless of their time, place, or circumstances.

Anything _can happen to the string_ , said Willas, _but it will not break_.

She thought it was an interesting notion. She stared at many lords and ladies when she went to court in King's Landing and when she accompanied her sister-in-law Sansa back to Winterfell to visit her family. Margaery wondered which of them had red strings tied around their little fingers. Sometimes she swore she saw one between Sansa and Willas.

But on this very night, there was a feast in Winterfell to honor the visit of King Robert and his family. Margaery could see Arya and Prince Gendry laughing at each other's jokes, and for a brief second, she saw a red string tied between them. Her head swam for a moment (no, it couldn't have been from the wine; she hardly drank any) and she saw small flashes of the string again, tied around the pinkies of a short haired, boyish looking Arya with a small sword and a Gendry wearing a bull's helmet and a smithing hammer in his hand.

When her eyes refocused, she plucked a loose red thread from her gown and walked up to them. They were startled by her sudden appearance, and even more so when she tied the red thread between their little fingers. She smiled pleasantly at them and walked off without a word.

Several weeks later, Arya of House Stark and Prince Gendry Baratheon were announced to be engaged by their parents.


	6. Seven Deadly Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya x Gendry microfics.

**Gluttony**

They had been traveling for weeks, and their food stock was almost nonexistent. They went a few days living off of berries by the time they got to the next inn. Arya quickly paid the innkeeper for extra food, and when it was brought out, they both ate ravenously. Gendry paid for more, and they ate and ate until a fight broke out between them over the last leg of chicken.

**Lust**

The first time they slept together awakened the beast within them. Their desire for each other became insatiable. All it would take was a slight brush of skin on skin or a lengthy stare to make hands start to tug and tear at clothes. There was nothing sweet and tender about what they did. It was all powerful thrusts, loud moans, and desperate kisses; all to reach the peak they so urgently needed.

**Greed**

They should have drawn the line to only take what they needed. All they needed were some new clothes, some swords, some food, and some gold. But they couldn't stop. If they came across corpses on the road, they took all they could even if they had no use for it. They had enough food between them, but that never stopped Arya from going into towns and stealing a bit more than necessary from the town's food stores. Sharing their spoils between them was the sweetest pleasure.

**Sloth**

Gendry was an exceptional blacksmith. He worked hard and his creations were always fine pieces. His own problem was that when Arya was around, he didn't want to work and be together in his bedroom...which happened quite a bit.

**Wrath**

Whenever she found a soldier of the Freys who was present during the Red Wedding, Arya would lose control of herself. She stabbed the soldier over and over, even if he was already dead. She wouldn’t stop until all of the rage was drained from her. She would stand on the spot, covered in blood, and Gendry always watched her kill, not bothering to stop her at all.

**Envy**

Arya impatiently tapped her fingers on the table and shot glares in Gendry's direction. They were at an inn, and one of the barmaids was all over him, sitting in his lap, squeezing his arms, and whispering into his ear and giggling. And he was eating it all up. Arya hated the girl; her body, her long hair, her height. If she had all of those, maybe Gendry would pay that sort of attention to _her_.

**Pride**

In Winterfell, they were often seen as arrogant. She boasted that she was the best knight in the service of Queen Sansa. He boasted that he was best with a warhammer and that all that he made could cut down anything and anyone. They kept feeding each other's ego, and no one could say anything to counter it since it _was_ all true.


End file.
